


[Podfic of] i should say and you should hear

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, it takes a few days, but eventually Jonny gets to deliver the gospel of winning a faceoff by interfering directly with your opponent’s stick.</p><p>(Heh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] i should say and you should hear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i should say and you should hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451345) by [staraflur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraflur/pseuds/staraflur). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1lgzSx9) [33 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1c2AT93) [35 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:12:40

**Streaming:**  



End file.
